


I Put In the Work Like That

by switchcityinthehouse



Series: Celebrate Good Times (Cum On!) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, age gap, basically markhei realize they're in love with each other thanks to a threesome with TY, ill update the tags when i upload the sexy scene bcuz idk what im putting in there hehe, im going balls to the wall with this one lads, this is probs gonna be 20k complete, we love college aus they make everything so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchcityinthehouse/pseuds/switchcityinthehouse
Summary: Mark and Yukhei met when they were five during bitty-basketball tryouts. Yukhei was already a giant for his age, and Mark was one of the smallest on their team. Their first encounter was Yukhei accidentally running Mark over: Mark said it was on purpose, but Yukhei swears up and down he hadn’t even seen him. Mark had cried which made Yukhei cry, and they bonded over the ice cream their moms had bought them after practice, instantly becoming best friends.Fourteen years of friendship meant a lot of petty fights, awkward conversations, and amazing memories. They’d been through it all together: broken bones, first kisses, homecoming, last day — they had even taken a gap year together to save up the money to rent an apartment. Everyone told them not to do it. But, they were inseparable, and they promised that they’d never leave each other, no matter what...Even if the what included Yukhei's incredibly sexy T.A. -- Lee Taeyong -- suggesting a threesome.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Celebrate Good Times (Cum On!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	I Put In the Work Like That

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN FALL OF 2019]
> 
> i lived, bitch.
> 
> i started this series over a year and a half ago with big ideas only to have depression slap me out of kpop. but, i'm back and ready to rumble.
> 
> please excuse all of the small errors throughout this- i never fucking went to a big university so idk how frats or bachelor/master degrees work. i'll include my thought process up here so you guys can nitpick and see what my dumbass is trying to portray.
> 
> this chapter sets up the backstory needed for the smut chapter, which will be coming next. probs will take while but please be patient :) i'm excited for it! feel free to comment ideas or your thoughts, i love reading them.
> 
> TIMELINE:  
> Taeyong (July 1 1995)  
> B OF MUSIC IN MUSIC PRODUCTION / MASTER OF MUSIC IN MUSIC PRODUCTION, TECHNOLOGY, AND INNOVATION  
> graduated spring of 2013 at 17 yrs old - didn’t go to college until fall of 2014 - graduated bachelors in spring of 2018 - began masters program fall of 2018, and started sophomore year fall of 2019 at 24 yrs old
> 
> Doyoung (Feb 1 1996)  
> B OF ARTS IN VOCAL PERFORMANCE / MASTER OF MUSIC IN VOCAL PERFORMANCE  
> graduated spring of 2013 at 17 yrs old - went to college in the fall of 2013 - graduated with bachelors in spring of 2017, entered masters program fall of 2017, graduated spring of 2019 and is teaching at the college fall of 2019 at 23 yrs old
> 
> Ten (Feb 27 1996)  
> B OF FINE ARTS, CONCENTRATION DANCE  
> graduated spring of 2013 at 17 yrs old - went to L.A. to attend dance program fall of 2013 through the winter, then started college fall of 2014 - graduated with bachelors in spring of 2018 - began teaching dance at nearby studio
> 
> Jungwoo (Feb 19 1998)  
> B OF ARTS IN MUSICAL THEATRE  
> graduated spring of 2016 at 18 yrs old - went to college fall of 2016 - is beginning senior year of bachelor’s degree in fall of 2019 at 21 yrs old
> 
> Mark (Aug 2 1999)  
> B OF MUSIC IN MUSIC PRODUCTION  
> graduated spring of 2018 at 17 yrs old - went to college fall of 2019 at 19 yrs old
> 
> Yukhei (Jan 25 1999)  
> B IN BUSINESS / FULL RIDE FOOTBALL SCHOLARSHIP , QB  
> graduated spring of 2018 at 18 yrs old - went to college fall of 2019 at 19 yrs old

\------ _AUGUST 22ND ------_

“Dude… a-ah fuck, a little to the left— yeah, that’s better.”

“Is it fitting in okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just gotta shift a bit.”

“Like this?”

“Mm, try to push in more.”

“Wait a second, take it… now turn— no! Other way.”

“Yu', I can’t take that much!”

“Yes, you can, just bend a bit more… there you go! We got it!”

“Fuck yeah, teamwork!”

Yukhei and Mark reach over the ends of the TV and high five. The TV was the last piece that had to be moved in before the apartment —  _ their  _ apartment — was finally furnished. It was small: the kitchen was connected to the living room which branched off into two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was barely enough room for the couch and loveseat hand-me-downs their parents let them take, and even then, walking room was at a bare minimum. But it was  _ theirs _ that  _ they _ paid for with their  _ own _ money and put together with their  _ own  _ hands.

They took a few steps back to admire it before falling backwards onto the couch. Yukhei propped his feet up on the old coffee table that his grandma had gifted his family when he was nine. His mom didn’t like how it looked with the rug, so it was pushed away into the attic until Yukhei discovered it and brought it along. Mark simply put his legs on Yukhei’s already extended ones and let his body slide down the couch.

It had taken them three days to fully move in: one for main furniture, like beds and dressers and the fridge; one for clothes, plates and other necessities; and one for the finishing touches, like the TV and accessories. Mark and Yukhei had dreamt about this place since freshman year, and now it was right in front of them.

Mark stirred up the energy to turn his head and look at Yukhei. He wasn’t surprised to find his friend already looking at him.

“What’d’ya think?” Mark asked, his voice was quiet, but he knew Yukhei would hear him.

“It’s perfect,” Yukhei responded with a big grin and ruffled Mark’s hair.

Mark half-heartedly slapped at his hand before swinging his legs off of Yukhei with a groan and standing up.

“I’m gonna shower,” Mark stretched, muscle-tank pulling up so a small line of his stomach showed. “Then, we gotta figure out what we’re doing for dinner.”

Yukhei watched him stretch before moving one of his legs and kicking the back of Mark’s knee, almost making him fall. He giggled at the face Mark shot him before standing and repeating what he had done. This time, when Yukhei stretched, half of his stomach showed, and Mark resisted the urge to poke at it.

“We could try that little… uh, what was it?” Yukhei still had his arms stretched up above his head, holding them up as he thought.

It took Mark a second to stop staring at Yukhei’s tan skin and realize he was actually waiting for Mark to fill the gap in his memory.

“It was either Thai or pizza,” Mark reached forward and tugged on Yukhei’s shirt, trying to make it cover his stomach and, subsequently, his happy trail.

“I’m good with either,” Yukhei dropped his arms to follow the motion of Mark tugging on his tee. “But I’m not going to wait for the shower.”

Mark looked up at him, still holding onto the bottom of his t-shirt.

“First person there gets it,” Mark’s sentence is rushed so the second it’s finished, he can turn around and bolt to the bathroom.

Yukhei caught on to what he’s doing and managed to grab his arm and push him aside so that he could have a head start. The two wrestled their way down the hallway and into the bathroom, stripping as they did so. Yukhei purposefully threw his shirt at Mark’s face, and in retaliation, Mark pulled his pants down to trip him. By the time they made it to the bathroom door, they were both in their boxers and breathless with laughter. Because of his size, Mark was able to squeeze in before Yukhei, but what Yukhei lacked in speed, he made up for in muscle. When Mark turned to slam the door, Yukhei had already snuck a leg in the crack.

“C’mon, let me go first!” Mark huffed, using all of his strength to try and shut the door and kick at Yukhei’s leg.

Yukhei’s only response was cackling laughter and bracing his shoulder against the door for better leverage. He managed to get halfway in before Mark got the idea of letting go of the door which immediately backfired as Mark was squashed by a still laughing Yukhei. They laid on the bathroom floor for a couple minutes until they had both calmed down and could actually breathe.

They eventually played rock-paper-scissors for who got the shower first — Mark won —, but Yukhei sat on the sink for the entire time, talking to Mark and playing games on his phone. Ten minutes in, Mark poked his head out, shampoo dripping down the sides of his face.

“Y’know what?” He started.

Yukhei looked up at him, raising his eyebrows as a sign for him to continue.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Mark grinned at him.

Everyone had told them it was a bad idea. Even their parents, who had been their friendship’s biggest supporters, disapproved of them living together. They claimed it would break them apart, that they’d end up hating each other. But Mark and Yukhei knew better.

They met when they were five during bitty-basketball tryouts. Yukhei was already a giant for his age, and Mark was one of the smallest on their team. Their first encounter was Yukhei accidentally running Mark over: Mark said it was on purpose, but Yukhei swears up and down he hadn’t even seen him. Mark had cried which made Yukhei cry, and they bonded over the ice cream their moms had bought them after practice. And the rest was history.

Fourteen years of friendship meant a lot of petty fights, awkward conversations, and amazing memories. They’d been through it all together: broken bones, first kisses, homecoming, last day — they had even taken a gap year together to save up the money to rent an apartment. Everyone told them not to do it. But, they were inseparable, and they promised that they’d never leave each other, no matter what.

“Me too, Mark,” Yukhei felt every second of the past fourteen years rush through him, and his heart almost burst. “I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.”

  
  


\------ _SEPTEMBER 12TH_ \------

  
  


“Do you ever like… feel so attracted to someone that… you like — what am I trying to say! Like you just like them so much you want to, not eat or whatever, but — fuck, I don’t know? Absorb them? Like you want them to be inside of you completely, more than what’s physically possible?”

“Dude… what do you mean?”

“Like, you’re just overwhelmed by how much you like them? Like you want… all of them… inside of you?”

“I’m shaking, bro, what does that mean?”

Mark and Yukhei were sitting in the cafeteria of NCT, Northern Cali Tech, sharing a basket of fries and waiting for their next class. It was already week three, so they had a solid schedule including what they did in their down time.

“Never mind, I was just curious,” Yukhei was sitting across from Mark, feet propped up on either side of Mark’s body due to their length.

“No, seriously,” Mark grabbed some more fries, food hovering outside of his mouth as he finished his sentence, “Go ahead.”

“I mean…”

Sometimes, Yukhei got so swept up with what he was feeling, his words couldn’t properly mirror what he felt. Being multilingual never helped either, but it always made him frustrated. Thankfully, Mark was used to this and waited patiently for his friend to find what words he needed to explain.

“Someone who is so attractive that you feel… so much for them that it’s overwhelming?” Yukhei’s statement drifted into a question, and that’s when Mark knew he was asking for some help.

“Like… you want them fully? Like in every way possible?” Mark supplied.

“Yeah! Like, you want them with every bit of you,” Yukhei pointed at Mark like he had told him the meaning of life.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mark nodded and poked his finger with his own. “I understand that.”

“Cool,” Yukhei looked satisfied and tugged the basket of fries closer to himself.

“Why all of the sudden?” Mark asked, curious as to what, or who, made Yukhei feel this way.

“Y’know my Marketing 101 class?” Yukhei shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

“Mm,” Mark nodded and fought Yukhei for the last fry. “You have that on Wednesday, right?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei gave up the fight and watched Mark with a pouty face as he ate the last one. “Well, the T.A. is easily the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen.”

Mark choked on the fry.

“Y-you — what? Wait,” Mark coughed and thanked Yukhei when he handed him his glass of water. “Who?”

“My T.A.? You should have him too, his name is —”

“ _ Him? _ ” Mark interrupted him, putting emphasis on the pronoun.

In all of their lives, Yukhei has never — not once — been attracted to a guy. Yeah, sure, he’d mentioned that a few guys are hot. Even straight guys can acknowledge a cutie every now and then, but he’s never told Mark about a guy-crush before. It’s always been Mark ranting about the guy from Algebra or the one that works at the McDonalds next to their favorite run-down store. In fact, Yukhei never really talked to Mark about any kind of crush, gender aside — he had honestly assumed he was aromantic.

“So you  _ do _ know him! I mean, can you blame me?” Yukhei smacked Mark’s arm, ready to dive into a full rant (Mark could tell by how wide his eyes are and how fast his leg bounced underneath the table).

“No? No, I don’t know him — I, wait,” Mark stumbles over his words, trying to figure it out. “You like guys?”

Yukhei’s hand dropped from where it was hovering in the air and his eyebrows pulled together. He paused, as if waiting for Mark to continue, before he leaned forward into Mark’s personal space.

“Mark Lee…” He looked at Mark with a neutral expression.

“It’s not — don’t! Don’t think that I’m like, homophobic or anything,” Mark’s hands came up to form an X right in Yukhei’s face. “Dude, you know I’m bi, but, I never — I assumed —”

Mark was cut off by Yukhei’s booming laughter. It was so loud that they got a few disgruntled looks from the people surrounding them in the cafeteria and lasted for so long that people started to shush them. Yukhei calmed down and let out a long sigh, the smile still big on his face.

“Mark, I’m gay.”

“You’re  _ what! _ ” Mark couldn’t help but shout and got shushed immediately. He sunk in his seat a little, waving apologetically before leaning towards Yukhei. 

“You’re what?” He repeated quieter.

“Who did you think Jungwoo was, bro?” Yukhei was resting his head in his right hand, looking at Mark with an amused expression.

“Jungw— no fucking way,” Mark whisper-yelled at him, grabbing his arm. “Dude! Dude, what! You were with the soccer team’s captain? Bro!”

“I know right? So scandalous,” Yukhei let Mark have his moment.

“The quarterback and the soccer team captain? Together? While the entire school lusted after both of them? Bro,” Mark stayed still long enough to finish his sentence, “you’re a fucking legend.”

“Damn right,” Yukhei high-fived Mark and laughed with him. “I thought you always knew?”

“No, man,” Mark calmed down a bit, laying his front half on the table. “I actually thought you just, didn’t like people like that.”

Yukhei shook his head, “Nope, just always had a boyfriend.”

“That’s… that’s…,” Mark struggled to find a word that fit. “That’s… wild.”

Yukhei shrugged, playing with the basket that the fries had come in.

“Now I’m sorta bummed,” Mark pouted. “Do you know how often I could’ve teased you guys?”

“Oh, boo,” Yukhei pinched Mark’s arm, making him jump. 

Mark did feel upset that Yukhei had never outright told him. Especially since Mark had come out to him in an awkward, way too long, nervous breakdown that ended with Yukhei saying it for him and following up with a ‘It’s cool, bro’. Mark had cried into his chest for the remainder of the night and, the following day, it was like nothing had ever happened. But… Mark guessed that their ways of coming out mirrored who they were. 

Mark was a worrier, so he had built himself up until he was spilling out from the sides. He felt like he  _ had _ to come out, like if he didn’t, he would explode. Yukhei, on the other hand, was a more easy-going guy. He never felt the need to come out, being gay was just being Yukhei. Mark admired his ability to do that — he could simply exist as himself and be content. 

Mark got over this mood in a matter of seconds. Yukhei was Yukhei and did Yukhei things, and Mark understood that.

“So,” Mark smiled at Yukhei with a cheesy grin. “Tell me about this boy.”

“Well,” Yukhei got animated very quickly, sitting up straight and grabbing at Mark’s hands in front of him. “His name is Lee Taeyong, and he just started for his masters this fall.”

“Ahh,” Mark cooed, heart swelling at how excited Yukhei looked, “an older guy?”

Yukhei laughed at Mark’s eyebrows wiggling.

“Yeah, but that’s just a technicality,” Yukhei squeezed Mark’s hands. “He’s the TA for my M. 101, and he’s so  _ so _ hot.”

“Oh yeah? Like on a scale from one to—”

“No, Mark, you don’t understand,” Yukhei interrupted him. “He’s, like, hotter than me hot.”

“You think someone is hotter than you?” Mark’s eyes widened dramatically, and Yukhei reflexively mirrored him.

“Yeah, he’s… fucking perfection.”

“I’ve got to see him.”

\------ _October 16th_ \------

  
  


It isn’t until halfway through the semester that Mark got his wish.

Mark and Yukhei didn’t have any classes together— thanks to their drastic difference in major, Mark’s being Contemporary Writing and Production and Yukhei’s being Business. However, they made it a point to walk to the cafeteria after their second class. Since the classrooms are down the hall from each other, Mark just took his time packing his things so Yukhei had the time to walk from his class to Mark’s.

That day, however, Mark had taken his time and then some, but Yukhei didn’t show. A rarity, but it happens when Yukhei needs to ask his professor some questions regarding the material that day. Usually, Mark goes over it with him, but there’s only so much he can help with.

Mark tried to be patient, but the hand on the clock moved quickly and soon, he was the only one left in the classroom. Even the professor had gone but not without asking Mark to shut the lights off when he was done.

He decided to just meet Yukhei at his class and exited the classroom, flicking the lights off. Mark made it half a step out before he bumped into the man of the hour.

“Wh— oh, there you are,” Mark reflexively grabbed Yukhei’s arms for balance when they connected.

He looked up to meet Yukhei’s gaze but instead found him staring off in the distance.

“Bro, you okay?” Mark turned his head to try and find what had distracted his friend enough to make them run into each other. 

At the end of the hall, where it connected to the main lobby of the first floor, there was a man leaning against the wall. He had one foot up on it, but the other leg was straight and supporting the man’s weight— a very relaxed pose, which did not match the outfit. The man was dressed up and looked well put together compared to the two twenty-year-olds staring at him. He wore a button up that was only buttoned 3/4s of the way before opening and showing a smooth chest that donned a sleek chain carrying a cross pendant. Across his front, the black strap of a side bag stood out against the white of the button up. His pants settled higher up on his waist and were a chalky, grey color. The shoes, similar to the man’s pose, stood out due to their worn look. The sneakers were black with white laces.

It wasn’t until the man looked up and saw the two standing and looking at them that Mark really noticed at his face.

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Mark breathed out, not even realizing he had been holding his breath.

Yukhei snapped out of it and moved for the first time, pushing Mark back against the door of the classroom he had just left. Yukhei reached around Mark to open the door, twirling them around so he could push themselves into the classroom. 

“Dude,” Mark started, trying to make eye contact with Yukhei and fighting against his pushing arms. “ _ Who?” _

Yukhei turned away from him and shut the classroom door, face pressed against the glass in an effort to see if the man had noticed their weird behavior and decided to come see what the problem was.

Mark made it ten seconds in the dark classroom before smacking Yukhei’s back.

“Yu, what is your deal?”

Yukhei turned around, a crazy look on his face matched with a crooked smile.

“He’s fucking beautiful, isn’t he?”

Then it all clicked, and Mark realized why Yukhei had acted the way he did.

“No  _ way _ , that’s the T.A.?” Mark felt his mouth drop and matched the look on Yukhei’s face.

Yukhei nodded so hard that his hair bounced on the top of his head, where it had been sitting as uniform as it had when Yukhei and Mark rushed out of their apartment that morning.

“My guy,” Mark started, hands coming up to rest on Yukhei’s chest. “I only got to see his face for one second, but phew!”

Mark’s small glance didn’t let him absorb all of the details of the T.A.’s face, but it still stood out in his mind.

They had made eye-contact from down the hall, and it made Mark completely stop. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black and quite big for his face. They would’ve seemed innocent if the expression on the man’s face hadn’t been so neutral and cold. His lids hadn’t been opened all the way, and the half-set gaze intimidated Mark. Lee Taeyong’s face was full of sharp angles and pretty features— there wasn’t a flaw in sight. His proportions seemed perfect, and Mark was curious if the perfection was due to the short amount of time he saw the T.A. or if he really was that beautiful.

“It’s like love at first sight, isn’t it?” Yukhei grabbed Mark’s wrists and wiggled them.

Mark smiled at Yukhei’s comment, pushing against Yukhei’s chest where his hands were placed and breaking Yukhei’s hold.

“Don’t worry, dude,” Mark started, adjusted the straps of Yukhei’s backpack on his shoulders and patted him. “I won’t steal your man.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes and patted Mark back, albeit rougher, “as if!”

They peeked out the window of the door again, Yukhei’s head above Mark’s, to check and see if Taeyong was still in his spot. He wasn’t, and with a quick high five to celebrate, the duo made their way out of the classroom. They were five steps down the hallway when a deep voice came from behind them.

“Hey,” the voice called, and the boys stuttered in their stride. “You really shouldn’t makeout in the empty classrooms.”

Mark started to speak before he turned around, “we weren’t making o—.” His voice died in his throat.

The T.A. hadn’t been in his spot, but he had apparently still been in the hallway. He witnessed the pair shove each other into the classroom to re-emerge a few minutes later, giggling and shoving each other playfully.

He cocked a thick eyebrow, as if to say  _ Oh, yeah? _ and Yukhei, who had slowly turned around after recognizing the voice, thought he peed himself a little bit.

The two just stood there, in all of their idiotic, gay glory. Taeyong took pity on them and chuckled— which startled them both. The man was full of conflicts; the chuckle was light and airy, while his voice had been deep and rumbly.

“Don’t worry,” he began to walk towards them, and Mark found himself lowering his head, peering over at Yukhei with wide eyes. Taeyong stopped in front of them and rested one hand on each of the boys’ outside shoulders. His left hand raised high to meet Yukhei’s shoulder, but his and Mark’s height matched, so his right hand was straight out in front of him.

“You’re not the first to do it, but there are cameras in there so… be careful.” He ended the advice with a wink, and turned away on his heel, cooly walking away.

Mark and Yukhei stood there for several moments afterwards. Mark was replaying the eyebrow raise in his mind at 4k, slow motion. Yukhei was busy thinking about what Taeyong had insinuated— that he himself had been caught making out in the classrooms.

Yukhei ended up snapping out of it first and smacked Mark’s shoulder hard enough to turn him forty-five degrees. Yukhei used the momentum against him and twisted him the rest of the way around, pushing him across the hallway. Mark’s feet moved on their own.

“He—,” Mark started.

“Yup,” Yukhei agreed.

“But—“

“Yup.”

“I—“

“Me, too, man… Me, too.”

Neither of them thought to turn around. And thank goodness they didn’t, otherwise they would’ve met Taeyong’s gaze again, peering after them with a small, curious smile on his face.

\------ **October 18th** \------

Lee Taeyong had never been a super outgoing guy. He always preferred to sit back and observe to see if he could fit into the conversation how he wanted to. Instead, he found his voice through his best friends who spoke plenty enough for him.

“Tell me again,” Doyoung’s voice came through the phone excited, yet clear, “exactly how the scenario went down. I need to visualize.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, as he could hear Doyoung’s roommate agree adamantly in the background.

“I was just loitering around before my second T.A. class,” Taeyong settled into his couch with a cup of tea that Ten, his roommate and good friend, had pushed into his hand before excusing himself to his room. 

Ten was Taeyong’s closest friend and confidant, so he had already heard the story. They had met in their freshman year during a performance class and had been drawn to each other’s similar styles in dance. Ever since, they had been inseparable, and Ten had been the one to bring Taeyong out of his shell. However, Doyoung and Ten aren’t as close to each other as they are to Taeyong, thanks to the Karaoke Fiasco of 2015, and tend to not hang around each other.

Taeyong continued: “Playing on my phone, doing the usual, nothing too exciting. When I looked up to stretch my neck, I made eye contact with a little freshman. Round face, real innocent look— and I swear he said something. But then Tall Kid—“ Taeyong’s story was interrupted by hushed whispers through the phone.

Tall Kid was the nickname for a cute freshman that was in Taeyong’s Marketing 101 class. He was the prettiest freshman that Taeyong had ever seen, even though his Marketing classes had always been full to the brim with handsome jocks trying to swagger their way through college on a sports scholarship. He was proportionate and tan and obviously well built— Taeyong’s type to a T. However, Taeyong couldn’t remember his name for the life of him and did the majority of his T.A. work outside of class, so he only saw the kid every now and then.

But anytime Taeyong brought Tall Kid up, he got an earful from Doyoung about ‘ _ being a responsible adult’  _ and ‘ _ not shacking up with every overgrown twink you see” _ . Doyoung wasn’t a saint, either, and had sexed his way through plenty of boys in college. But now, he just started his job as the newest and youngest professor at NCT and was gossiped about on the daily:

_ Did you see the new Applied Voice professor? _

_ Didn’t he just graduate-- how is he already employed? Do you think he slept with the Dean? _

_ Prof. Kim is so dreamy! Would he date a student? _

_ Did you hear that, in college, he slept his way through the soccer team? _

Doyoung, although Taeyong’s junior, had graduated high school alongside Taeyong and forgone the gap year Taeyong had so desperately needed to get things together before college. This found the duo at Taeyong just starting his graduate schooling while Doyoung was entering his sophomore year of graduate schooling. 

Doyoung had been starting his senior year towards his Bachelor of Arts in Vocal Performance when he met Jungwoo, a bright and wickedly talented freshman. They butted heads in a voice movement class that Doyoung had taken purely for extra credits, and the rest is history.

“If you guys are going to gossip over me, I won’t give details,” Taeyong bribed them with information for sweet silence. His tea was still too hot to sip, but he brought the cup up to his mouth anyways to gently blow on it.

“You know how I feel about your sexual habits,” Doyoung kept the drama tight in his hands. “Ever since you entered college, it’s been boy after boy after boy.”

“I’m grown, Doyoung,” Taeyong rolled his eyes at the nagging. “I can take care of myself.”

“Anyways,” mediator Jungwoo’s voice was slightly muffled due to his distance from the phone, “please continue with the story.” 

“I barely made eye contact with the little one before I watched Tall Kid push him into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them,” Taeyong explained, using the end of the sentence as a dramatic pause and for time to switch the mug and phone in his hands. His left hand had begun to sting from the warmth of the tea.

“So, you actually  _ saw _ Tall Kid push this poor freshman into a classroom?” Doyoung was thriving off of the scenario.

“Yeah,” Taeyong braved a sip from the mug and was blessed with a manageable temperature. “And to make sure it wasn’t a fight or anything, I went up to the door to check. Definitely not a fight.”

“Did you actually see them make out?” Jungwoo asked, and his voice had gotten louder than before, so Taeyong assumed he had either taken the phone from Doyoung or was pressed up against his side.

“Thank God, no,” Taeyong assured them, “that would’ve been awkward. The lights were off in the classroom--” Taeyong was interrupted by Doyoung’s  _ oooh _ . “But, I could see their silhouettes together.”

“Did you bust them?” Doyoung pressed.

While Taeyong wasn’t necessarily bold, boys being involved always changed the game. Doyoung had watched Taeyong grow up and find his footing. His and Ten’s quick friendship only brought him more and more out of his shell. The guy that Doyoung knew to laugh awkwardly at any sexual or romantic interaction morphed into a confident bombshell that knew what he wanted and how to get it.

“Of course,” Taeyong answered. “I wasn’t going to let them get away with it. Besides, I wanted to get a closer look at the new guy.”

“Part of me wants to know what you’re planning—“ Doyoung started, but Jungwoo interrupted. “I sure do!”

“ _ But, _ ” Doyoung continued after clearing his throat. “I’m more curious as to how they acted when you spoke up.”

“Well,” Taeyong took another drink of his tea before setting it on the coffee table in front of him and bringing his legs up against his chest. “The little one wouldn’t really make eye contact, and Tall Kid looked like he was too busy shitting himself to respond.”

“Oh, he totally wants in your pants,” Jungwoo sing-songed into the phone.

Taeyong laughed, “well, that was the goal.”

“Was?” Jungwoo questioned.

“I caught him making out with a guy, Woo,” Taeyong argued. “I do believe that means the plan is cancelled.”

“The room was dark, you don’t know for sure. Besides, is another all that bad?” Jungwoo countered, and Taeyong could hear the disapproving smack Doyoung had given to Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Taeyong raised his eyebrow, although he knew they couldn’t read his expression through the phone.

Jungwoo’s question stuck inside Taeyong’s head, like honey, oozing through his brain and corrupting all his thoughts. Taeyong wasn’t a stranger to threesomes, but he knew Jungwoo was suggesting something else entirely. Since Taeyong’s type was big men with, assumably, big dicks, he hadn’t ever given it much thought. But, now, with a smaller partner in the mix, the idea was too satisfying not to entertain. 

“Absolutely,” Jungwoo’s voice became much clearer, and Taeyong assumed Doyoung had given up on trying to convince him to halt his quest and had given Jungwoo the phone.

“You think they’d be down for it?” Taeyong asked, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Only one way to find out,” Jungwoo edged him on.

The call didn’t last for much longer, but Jungwoo did request that Taeyong kept him updated with the scheme. Taeyong promised and hung up, curling up even tighter and letting his hand that held the phone rest underneath his chin. His thoughts were churning around inside his head, thinking of not only the new goal but also how he could achieve it.

Taeyong had always been up for challenges but getting two strangers to fuck him at the same time would pose to be one of his hardest.

\------ **November 9th ------**

It took Taeyong two weekends and three classes with Yukhei before he hatched up a plan to have the two boys warm up to him. And, as usual, Doyoung thought it was a stupid plan.

“You really think this is going to work, huh.”

The conversation was in person this time; the friend group had gotten together at a party one of Ten’s friends invited them out to. Doyoung was coerced into coming by Jungwoo, who really just wanted him to let loose and enjoy himself, but Doyoung was being stubborn as usual.

“I think you’re just being a Debby Downer,” Taeyong sassed back, cradling his fifth solo cup of whatever the fuck Ten had given him.

“It’s a good plan,” Jungwoo backed Taeyong up. “Get them to warm up to you, understand you’re flirting, and swoop in for the kill. It’s a good idea to make sure they know you’re only looking for a good time.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to lead them on,” Taeyong took a sip of his drink and used the motion to swipe at the sweat beading at his forehead.

The party was packed and a little rowdy-- one of the positives of a party at a frat rather than at the dorms was that there was more space, but the heat was still intense. There were enough gaps between bodies to distinguish what room you’re in, and Taeyong looked around the living room. There were two beer pong games going on, back to back. Taeyong recognized Ten as one of the players, teamed up with Johnny-- an ex from the beginning of school that had become a close friend of his. They were kicking ass by the look of the fierce grin on Ten’s face.

“Are you really worried about some jock catching feelings?” Doyoung asked from his position against the wall that divided the living room and the kitchen. “Tall Kid is probably a heartbreaker.”

“His name is Yukhei, and I doubt that,” Taeyong barely finished his sentence before Jungwoo started to choke on his drink.

“Yu--,” Jungwoo’s throat closed up and stopped him from continuing. He coughed twice as Doyoung took his drink from him and patted his back. 

“Yukhei?” Jungwoo finished. “As in Wong Yukhei? Lucas? Huang Xuxi?”

Doyoung’s eyes practically popped out of his head at the second name, but Jungwoo didn’t realize as he began to laugh his ass off. Taeyong tried to make eye contact with him but couldn’t and settled for giving Doyoung a confused look.

“Lucas-- or Yukhei, I guess-- was his boyfriend in high school,” Doyoung’s information almost made Taeyong gag on his drink as well.

“This,” Jungwoo rises back up with a deep breath and a grin on his face, “is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me. You want to bang Lucas!”

“He’s your ex?” Taeyong had just recovered his jaw from the floor.

“Yeah,” Jungwoo nodded and retrieved his drink from Doyoung. “He was the quarterback of our football team, and I was the captain of the soccer team. We met when our teams fought over who got to practice on the field the summer before his freshman year. He had been scouted from a school down south-- some prodigy that would save our football team and take us to the championship.”

“You guys dated all throughout high school?” Taeyong asked, very invested in the background of Tall Kid and how Jungwoo hadn’t mentioned this once.

“Kinda, yeah,” Jungwoo shrugged and took a drink from his cup. “It was more like a ‘friends with benefits’ thing, figuring out how to be gay and all that. Funny thing is we still talk!”

Taeyong caught the sour look on Doyoung’s face, showing that while he knew the information, he still wasn’t the happiest about it. Jungwoo apparently caught it too.

“Oh hush, you big baby,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes at him. “You’re one of my best friends, too.”

“That’s not what I’m grossed out by,” Doyoung grumbled from behind the rim of his cup.

“You never fucked one of your friends?” Jungwoo pushed, eyes squinting.

“Not for four years, no,” Doyoung didn’t back down, and Taeyong could tell he was pushing all of Jungwoo’s wrong buttons by the way the man’s shoulders began to rise and face began to set.

Before Taeyong could jump in to de-escalate the situation, Jungwoo responded: “Well, some of us are grownups and can differentiate platonic sex and romantic sex.”

Doyoung crumpled the cup in his hand, causing the remaining liquid to spill out and down his wrist. Jungwoo maintained eye contact as Doyoung stomped away towards the kitchen, muttering something about getting a new drink. Taeyong watched him leave before his eyes slid over to Jungwoo, sending him a ‘That’s none of my business’ look.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes in response and said “not my fault he fell in love with my slutty brother.”

Taeyong kicked off the wall that he was leaning on and slid over to where Jungwoo was. He let himself get close and bumped into his shoulder. 

“So,” Taeyong decided to change the subject. “Tell me about this Lucas fellow.”

“Well, it  _ is _ huge. I’ll give you that,” Jungwoo smirked over his cup, and Taeyong watched his face relax and lighten up.

\------ _December 9th_ \------

  
  


Yukhei was sneaking a Twizzler out of the package that had been carefully hidden underneath a textbook when he heard the chair across from him be pulled out.

“So, did you find the book you were looking--,” his sentence stopped when he looked up and found, not Mark, but Lee Taeyong standing next to the chair.

“This seat taken?” Taeyong sent him a small smile, and Yukhei’s heart began to pound against his chest.

“U-Uh, yeah,” Yukhei wanted to die.

“Oh,” Taeyong’s smile fell, and his eyebrows lifted up his face in surprise.

“But, the one next to him isn’t,” Mark appeared behind Taeyong, to the left.

Yukhei looked at his saving grace with gratitude, and Mark’s hand that wasn’t holding books shot him a thumbs up. Taeyong turned back to look at Mark, so the thumbs up dropped quickly.

“Would it be O.K. if I joined you guys?” Taeyong made eye contact with Mark before twisting back around to look at Yukhei, making it obvious that he was asking both of them.

“Yes!” Yukhei answered quickly with a grin. “I mean, no, we wouldn’t mind. Yes, you can join!”

Taeyong’s smile returned, a little bigger at the response, and rounded the table to take the seat to Yukhei’s right. Mark used Taeyong’s distraction to look at Yukhei with wide eyes, wondering if he should give his friend privacy or join the table. Yukhei dipped his head a little, reading his friend’s mind and urging him to sit down. Taeyong and Mark took their seats simultaneously. 

“Sorry to bother you both,” Taeyong said. “I wanted to offer my help, since I noticed you were studying for the upcoming final, Yukhei.”

Yukhei felt his stomach tug at the way Taeyong said his name, and Mark was wide eyed at Taeyong’s directness while noticing the effect it had on his friend.

_ “Oh shit, he’s whipped,” Mark thought _ .

“U-Um, yeah! That would be great, thanks!” Yukhei managed to get out.

Taeyong then turned to Mark, and Mark felt his mouth grow dry.

“I’m Lee Taeyong. I T.A. for Yukhei’s marketing class,” Taeyong explained, unknowing to the fact that Mark knew everything about him down to what type of shoes he was wearing last Wednesday.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Lee,” Mark was able to force his frozen face to smile in Taeyong’s direction. “I’m Mark, Yukhei’s friend and roommate.”

Taeyong’s face tilted and mouth quirked in confusion, “not his boyfriend?”

Yukhei choked on his saliva, and Mark’s mouth dropped open for a second before he began to correct the T.A.: “No,” he and Yukhei responded at the same time.

“No way, we grew up together-- practically brothers!” Mark had said.

“No, not dating! No dating happening over here, hah,” Yukhei had said.

Taeyong held his hands up at the intense refusals and laughed.

“Okay, okay,” he started. “I'm sorry; I assumed from last time that you guys were a couple.”

“No, just close friends, Mr. Lee” Mark swore and made awkward eye contact with Yukhei.

“I promise not to assume you guys are a couple again if you two promise to not call me ‘Mr. Lee’,” Taeyong said, hands settling back down on the table. “Just Taeyong is fine.”

Yukhei’s head turned to the side to look at Taeyong in surprise, and Taeyong turned to meet his gaze. Yukhei felt his face warm slightly but held the eye contact.

“Okay, Taeyong,” Yukhei nodded and smiled, and Mark also nodded.

“Great,” Taeyong fully settled into his seat and tugged Yukhei’s open textbook closer to himself. “Let’s get started then.”

While Yukhei and Taeyong began to go over some of the chapter material, Mark couldn’t help but stare at the two. He disguised his interest by holding the book he had retrieved vertically on the table. It wasn’t his fault that two of the most gorgeous men he had the pleasure of meeting were sitting right in front of him. Mark had always thought Yukhei was attractive and even harbored a crush on him sophomore year-- the year Yukhei had sprouted four inches, and all the muscles he had worked so hard for filled out. However, Mark had thought his crush on his supposedly straight friend silly, maybe even a little wrong.

They had known each other for as long as Mark could remember. His family had taken to Yukhei as if he was Mark’s biological brother and vice versa with Yukhei’s family. Hell, they had even moved to follow Yukhei when he was scouted for high school football. Mark’s family couldn’t bear to separate the two of them with a three-hour drive, especially at the beginning of high school. Mark had thanked them every day that summer. So, as Mark grew up, his and Yukhei’s relationship just grew stronger and stronger. They shared everything with each other-- food, beds, families, homework, everything. It made Mark feel gross to look at Yukhei sexually, but puberty really fucked him over.

All of the sudden, Mark had found himself staring at the muscles growing on Yukhei’s arms and waiting for Yukhei to speak so he could listen to his friend’s new, deep voice. The innocent wrestling matches made Mark’s face heat up, and Yukhei would tease him for it. Their relationship shifted for Mark, somehow settled deeper in his chest. Mark couldn’t imagine a future without Yukhei before, but now, the future looked different. Instead of living as neighbors, Mark wanted to live with him. Instead of going on double dates, Mark wanted to just hang out with him. He never accepted these thoughts, only claimed they were purely platonic. But here he was, four years later, still having those same thoughts and finding himself looking at his friend for a little too long. 

Mark blinked, holding his eyes shut for a few seconds and visualizing those thoughts drifting away before he trusted himself to open his eyes again. The focus of his thoughts hadn’t noticed Mark’s daydreaming and was still studying diligently with the new man that was pushing his way inside of Mark’s head. He shifted his eyes to the left and took in the sight of Lee Taeyong leaning on his elbow, gaze swapping from the textbook to Yukhei’s face. But that didn’t bother Mark, Yukhei was a great being to look at. But, Mark was engrossed in Taeyong now.

Taeyong’s hair wasn’t proper like it had been when he first saw him. This time, it was split down the middle and loose on his forehead. His face was different too, not cold at all. Rather, his eyes were fully open and inquisitive; his brows were relaxed; and his mouth was in a semi-permanent, it seemed, small smile. The outfit was much more relaxed, as well. He was wearing a flannel over a tee showcasing what Mark assumed to be a rock band based on the graphics. Before, when Mark had been behind him, he noticed Taeyong wearing faded jeans held up by a hole-filled belt. His shoes were the only thing that hadn’t changed from their first meeting, and Mark wondered if they were his favorites.

Mark didn’t focus too hard on the outfit, and his eyes flicked back up to look at the T.A.’s face. Taeyong could easily be the most beautiful person Mark had ever seen. Everything seemed to sit crazy proportionate on his face, and the only flaw Mark saw was a small scar just below his eye. However, it didn’t come off as a flaw, only something that intrigued Mark even more. Now, as Taeyong spoke softly with Yukhei, moving to point at something in the textbook or in Yukhei’s notes, Mark saw how many emotions he carried on his face. 

_ “How could I have ever thought of him as cold?” Mark thought. _

He watched as Taeyong brought his left hand up to his mouth and bit at his nails. Mark’s brain instantly shifted gears, and his eyes dropped down to the textbook he had been using as cover, ears heating up. 

_ “Head out of the gutter, Mark Lee. Let’s not embarrass ourselves, _ ”  _ Mark scolded himself _ .

Mark had an ongoing struggle of impure thoughts, recently. Ever since moving in with Yukhei, he found himself fighting to keep an innocent mind. His thoughts drifted easily; a peek of Yukhei’s abs sent him on a half-hour long daydream of licking them and, apparently, seeing Taeyong bite as his finger was going to send Mark through a daydream of having Taeyong’s fingers in his own mouth.

However, Mark’s scolding still held no power, and he was visualizing Taeyong hovering over him. The cold look on his face had returned, but instead of unfocused eyes, Mark imagined Taeyong’s eyes full of intensity. Taeyong’s hand came up Mark’s body, pushing against his leg and pinching his hip and moving up his chest and pressing on his neck before finally moving up and settling on Mark’s lips. Mark didn’t waste time and opened up, tongue flattening out. Taeyong didn’t press in, though. Instead, his fingers hovered over Mark’s mouth until drool was seeping out of his mouth. Only then did Taeyong press two fingers against Mark’s tongue and slowly slide up, entering his mouth and pressing down so Mark’s jaw was forced open more.

A feeling against his foot brought Mark out of his head, and he reflexively jolted, feet tucking in and resting on the chair beneath him. Mark was worried that, while distracted, his foot had slipped and bumped against either Taeyong or Yukhei’s feet. He looked up from his book and made eye contact with Taeyong seated across him.

The look on his face made Mark’s face heat up. Taeyong peered at him solidly, eyes searching, and Mark had the implausible thought that Taeyong had read his mind.

“Sorry, Mark,” Taeyong spoke up, and his soft, yet deep voice made Mark feel dizzy. “My foot must’ve slipped.”

“I-It’s okay,” Mark’s tongue peeked out of his mouth and swiped across his lips; Taeyong’s eyes followed the movement. “Accidents happen.”

Taeyong hummed in response before slowly turning his head back to the textbook. His eyes moved last, and Mark exhaled as quietly as possible when their eye contact broke. He felt like he was hanging upside down-- he could feel his heartbeat in his ears, and his head felt full and warm. After a few seconds, Mark’s eyes slipped from Taeyong’s face and slid over to Yukhei. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to notice Mark’s demise. Mark took a few breaths to himself and relaxed back into his seat, legs stretching back out in front of him. He decided to throw himself into the book so that maybe he could distract himself from his own mind. A few minutes in, Mark’s brain finally followed, and the words on the page stuck in his head.

However, his peace didn’t last long. Something bumped against his foot again, but this time, he was able to control his reaction and didn’t jump. Mark’s eyes shot up to Taeyong’s face, but the man wasn’t looking at him. His focus was still on Yukhei and the textbook. The pressure on his foot increased, and Mark’s mouth popped open as the feeling rose up past his ankle and against his calf. 

_ “Am I hallucinating or is Taeyong playing footsie with me?” Mark thought _ .

Mark’s brain had officially floated out of his skull, so the only thing he could do was sit there and act like he was reading his textbook. The foot rose and fell along his leg, wrapping around his calf and tugging at it to stretch Mark’s left leg out farther. Mark gulped as his ass slid down the seat to adjust after the tug. The next few minutes were full of his silent suffering as the teasing foot pressed against any and every part of Mark’s leg it could reach. After some time, the foot tapped twice against his ankle then paused. Mark didn’t react, so the foot tapped twice again.

Mark peeked over the edge of his book to see if someone was waiting for him to respond. However, Taeyong still wasn’t looking at him, so Mark was confused. He looked over to Yukhei, who was scribbling in his notebook. Two taps on the table caught his attention, and his eyes flew over to watch the fingers he was daydreaming about earlier rap twice against the wood of the table. A few seconds later, the foot on his leg copied the movement. Although Mark had assumed that Taeyong was the culprit, his eyes widened at the confirmation. 

_ “Why is Yukhei’s insanely hot T.A. rubbing all up on my leg,” Mark questioned in his head. “And why is it so hot to me. I’m not some blushing virgin.” _

Mark decided to take matters into his own hands and twisted his foot so that it was wrapped against Taeyong’s right ankle. He watched as Taeyong’s neutral expression tilted up into a smirk, and his fingers tapped twice on the table again. Mark’s boldness died just as soon as it arrived, and he pulled his left leg back in so that it was too far away for Taeyong to touch. Mark heard Taeyong’s leg retreat back as his did, sliding against the carpet quietly. However, Taeyong didn’t seem to be discouraged, and the smirk still stuck. 

Mark waited for Taeyong to make another move, but the minutes ticked on. After twenty minutes, Taeyong moved in his chair, and Mark tensed. Taeyong sat up straight and twisted, stretching his back. His arms rose above his head, and Mark was disappointed that the table covered up what would’ve been his exposed midriff. From the quick glance down Mark caught, Yukhei had been lucky and saw what Mark hadn’t. 

“Well,” Taeyong’s voice startled Mark. “It seems like you’ve picked up the material well.”

“All thanks to your tips,” Yukhei smiled at the compliment.

“Any time,” Taeyong reached out and rested his hand on Yukhei’s shoulder. “The way you pick up on things and remember them is intriguing,” he turned to face Mark. “It was lovely to meet you.”

When Taeyong finally made eye contact with Mark for the first time that day since greetings, Mark’s body reacted. His head rushed, and his chest warmed. Taeyong met his eyes with a half-lidded gaze that, from a third party P.O.V., would seem relaxed. But Mark knew better, being at the receiving end of the gaze. It made him feel vulnerable, like Taeyong could see right through him. However, Mark held eye contact and even smiled back at him.

“Likewise, Taeyong,” Mark responded coolly.

“I’m glad,” Taeyong’s response meant something deeper to Mark. “Yukhei is lucky to have as good of a friend as you. I hope we weren’t too boring for you.”

“You two could never be boring,” Mark patted himself on the back in his mind.

_ “Damn, I’m good at this,” Mark thought. _

Taeyong smiled at him and stood up from his chair. The boys mirrored his movement, and Mark finally let go of the book that he had been holding so tightly for the past hour.

“I’ve got to head out,” Taeyong explained. “My class starts in a few.”

“Thank you for all of your help,” Yukehi said, facing him with his hands awkwardly down next to his sides. 

“Of course,” Taeyong nodded at him and reached out to squeeze his arm. “Like I said, anytime you need help. Let me know.”

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathed, and Taeyong used that as his cue.

He gracefully stepped out from behind the table and slid his chair in. Taeyong made sure to look at both of the boys, giving them a small wave, before he walked away. Yukhei and Mark stayed standing until the main doors of the library closed behind him. Yukhei took a small step to face Mark, hands still awkwardly pressed against his side.

“He totally was playing footsie with you under the table, wasn’t he.”

Mark finally stopped staring at the library doors to snap his head to his right, looking at Taeyong. He was shocked, since Yukhei hadn’t given any indicator of noticing when it was happening. Mark felt conflicted: He either owned up and told Yukhei that he had let his best friend’s crush play footsie with him, or he lied to save both of them the embarrassment.

_ “What the hell am I thinking,” Mark chastised himself. “Of course you tell him the truth: Bros before hoes.” _

“Yeah,” Mark said. “I’m sorry, man, I should’ve stopped him.”

Yukehi shook his head, and Mark’s heart dropped.

“Nah,” Yukhei slowly sat down, and Mark followed him. “That’s okay.”

“No, dude, it’s not,” Mark could feel his throat start to burn.

He hated hurting Yukhei’s feelings, especially if it was over something he knew was wrong. Mark felt guilty for allowing his own attraction to Taeyong cloud his judgement. Weeks of listening to Yukhei rant about his T.A. should’ve stopped Mark’s actions, but instead, his brain focused on his own wants. Mark was searching Yukhei’s face, trying to see how upset he was. Yukhei’s brows were furrowed slightly, and one side of his mouth was turned downwards. Mark’s heart ached; he had really fucked this one up. But, before he could continue with his apology, he saw Yukhei’s mouth open.

“I’m just confused, because he had his hand on my thigh the entire time.”

“I know, I’m a horrible -- pause,” Mark’s brain caught up to his mouth. “What?”

“When he scooted closer to me, his hand brushed against my knee. I thought it was an accident but,” Yukhei shook his head and let out a small, breathy laugh, “then he did it a few more times, until I moved my leg closer to him.”

“He…,” Mark was trying to keep up with the situation, but it was all too much for him. “He played footsie with me at the same time he felt you up?”

“Bro,” Yukhei reached out and grabbed Mark’s hands that had been splayed out on the table. “Bro!”

Mark just looked at him, mouth open. Yukhei’s face slowly split into a grin, confusion leaving his face and excitement replacing it.

“He thinks we’re hot,” Yukhei stage whispered.

“Does that not freak you out?” Mark stage whispered back and squeezed his hands.

“Does it freak you out?” Yukhei countered, lifting an eyebrow.

“Maybe a little,” Mark confessed and broke eye contact, feeling shy. “It feels like he’s testing us.”

“I don’t think so,” Yukhei disagreed and tugged at Mark’s hands to get him to look at him again. “If he were testing us out, don’t you think he would’ve done it separately?”

“I guess,” Mark tried to think about the situation from Yukhei’s point of view. “But, what does he want?”

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling we’re going to find out,” Yukhei pulled his right hand away from Mark’s, and it disappeared beneath the table.

After a few moments, his hand reappeared but with a sliver of lined paper within it. Yukhei opened the paper on the table and held it so both he and Mark could read the writing.

**415-127-7195 ; message me. mark , too ;) xx**

“Holy shit,” Mark let out a breath that released the tension in his chest he hadn’t noticed was there before.

“I think… that he doesn’t want to choose,” Yukhei said carefully, as if realizing Mark hadn’t even thought of that.

“You think that he wants us  _ both _ ?” Mark’s heart thumped hard against his chest.

The idea made Mark start sweating instantly. All of the sudden, every nasty thought in his head was unleashed: Yukhei holding Mark down with his thick arms; Taeyong’s lithe fingers trailing down Mark’s stomach; Yukhei pressed up against Taeyong’s back while Taeyong wrapped his arm up and around the back of Yukhei’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Yeah,” Yukhei nodded and released Mark’s hand to tap twice against the table. “I think he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeh :D  
> i'm def gonna write a few more flirty situations before ty approaches them with the idea, but i wanted to flesh out markhei's relationship a bit before diving into pure smut
> 
> thanks for reading, lmk what you think!
> 
> twitter: versgotmyback


End file.
